


Rarer than true love

by Kayim



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: "Rare as is true love, true friendship is rarer." -- Jean de La Fontaine





	Rarer than true love

Johnny and Dutch have worn each other's soulmarks since the day they met. Johnny's mark sits high on Dutch's shoulder - like either a devil or an angel, depending on who you ask. Dutch's mark is on the inside of Johnny's wrist, perfectly placed over his pulse point. Neither has ever found a need to hide the marks.

The marks are just one of the _many_ reasons people assume they're romantically involved. But other than one extremely drunken night in Westerley that they have sworn to never mention again, there's never been anything like that between them. They're not the first platonic soulmates in the Quad, and they're pretty sure they won't be the last.

It's Johnny who notices the new soulmark first, although it's Dutch's body it's appeared on. Right between her shoulder blades - watching her back. They both know who the mark belongs to, and they both want to pretend they haven't seen it, albeit for different reasons. 

Dutch knows that Johnny will have the same mark somewhere on his own body, but he's avoids thinking about it. In the end, he can't help but see the mark. It's circling his bicep, the same way D'avin's hand used to grip it to pull him away from their father. It's just his luck that he'll be stuck with the reminder for the rest of his life. 

When they finally notice the two marks on D'avin's body - Dutch's on his shoulder where they stand side-by-side, and Johnny's one over his heart, and that's something else they're never going to discuss - he's shirtless in the middle of the loading bay. They're all there, standing in silence, trying to figure out who's going to speak first and what they could possibly say. 

In the end, it's Lucy who breaks the silence. "We have an urgent distress call coming in from Westerley."

Johnny quietly whispers a prayer of thanks and makes the first move, tossing a smile at Dutch and punching D'avin in the arm as he passes by. Dutch smiles back and follows him, repeating the punch on D'avin's other arm, just above the place where her mark now sits. 

D'avin waits for a moment, letting his fingers brush against the two marks. He feels a warmth inside him that has nothing to do with the temperature of the ship. He smile briefly to himself before addressing Lucy. 

"Let them know Team Awesome Force is on the way."


End file.
